deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Broly (Dragon Ball Super: Broly) vs. Kale
Description Two berserk Saiyans battle it out to the death! Interlude Wiz: In the Dragon Ball Universe, going berserk is a very common thing. Boomstick: But when a Saiyan does this, it's always going to be a show! Wiz: Broly, the Saiyan prodigy-outcast Boomstick: and Kale, the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6. He's Wiz and IIIIIIII'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Broly Wiz: The Saiyans are a very powerful race. The elites were capable of casually destroying planets, and even the low-class Saiyans were able to do the same feat with some difficulty, so whenever a prodigy was born, they were always destined to have incredible power. Boomstick: And by, incredibly powerful, I mean REALLY FUCKING STRONG. Wiz: In the age 732, a Saiyan named Broly was born. Boomstick: You'd think there's nothing too important about him, except for the fact that he had a power level of 10,000... AS A BABY! DAMN! Wiz: King Vegeta was jealous that Broly had more potential than his son, Prince Vegeta, so he sent Broly away to a frontier planet so that it would seem that Broly never existed. Infuriated by this, Broly's father Paragus went with Broly with a vow to raise Broly to be a mighty warrior and one day exact revenge on King Vegeta. Boomstick: On the planet, he encountered a large creature named Bah, whose name sounds like what old European people say when they dismiss something. (play old person saying 'bah') Wiz: Uuuugh. Anyways, Broly and Bah would always have encounters with one another. Broly and Bah would always spar, Broly always dodging Bah's attacks until they became friends, this being the first real training Broly ever had. Theeeeeeen his dad Paragus saw it as a hindrance to his growth and shot it, causing Bah's ear to be shot off. Boomstick: Broly then wore Bah's ear as a memento. Goddamnit, he could have just carried it around. Wearing it's just gross. Wiz: While being a child prodigy does give him an advantage against many foes, he has a very useful ability in combat: super fast adaptation. Boomstick: That thing's ridiculous! When fighting Vegeta, Broly was getting beaten by base Vegeta, but after a few minutes, he forced Vegeta into Super Saiyan. After turning into his "Wrathful" state, he forced Vegeta to transform into SUPER SAIYAN GOD! ALL IN A FEW MINUTES! Wiz: This "Wrathful" form is actually Broly utilizing the power of a Great Ape without having to turn into the Great Ape form, allowing him to perform techniques and attack with the same power and speed without having many blind spots. In this form, he was able to compete with Goku all the way up until he transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, forcing Broly even further into a Super Saiyan, where he was able to fight against Super Saiyan Blue Goku AND Vegeta... AT THE SAME TIME. Boomstick: Broly was able to swap hands with base Gogeta in his Super Saiyan form, and had to transform into Super Saiyan Full Power to compete with Super Saiyan Gogeta, who after a while, transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and beats the shit out of him. Wiz: Like Cumber, Broly doesn't only have raw strength as a weapon, as he has a variety of different ki-based attacks that all inflict massive damage, like the Eraser Cannon, a green energy sphere. Boomstick: Or the Blaster Meteor, an attack that releases many homing energy beams Wiz: There's the Dashing Punch, a charging punch, and the Gigantic Breath, an energy wave shot through the mouth, but there's none more ferocious and deadly as the Planet Crusher, a giant ball of energy that resembles a Spirit Bomb. Boomstick: If he's ever in need of protection, he has the Powered Shell, an energy shield that protects him from attacks. Wiz: Even with these techniques, Broly still has the weakness every Dragon Ball character has: defeat by a stronger opponent or running out of energy. Boomstick: But we all know one thing: don't mess with this motherfucker! Paragus: DO IT BROLY! Broly: *Attacks* Kale Wiz: Universe 6 is a unique and interesting universe. Most aspects of it are exclusive to there, but there are some things that closely resemble things of Universe 7, and one of these things are the Saiyans. (Show clips of the Universe 6 Saiyans training) Boomstick: These Saiyans have so much potential, it's insane! One of the Saiyans, Cabba, was able to obtain the Super Saiyan transformation under a tiny amount of training by Vegeta, and another Saiyan, Caulifla, got the Super Saiyan transformation even quicker! Wiz: But another Saiyan was special. She unlocked a new version of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Berserk. This Saiyan's name is Kale. (Show Kale) Boomstick: It was later found that she was the LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN. You know, the badass Saiyan that has unfathomable power and appears once every 1,000 years. Wiz: Like Broly, but not the one in this matchup, the one that was in that other movie made in 1993. Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles